


【铁冬】Before He Cheats

by dianamiao



Series: 冬铁系列 [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Makes A Big Mistake, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow - Freeform, Revenge, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianamiao/pseuds/dianamiao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:</p><p>    1、巴基终于恨透了他那不忠又虚伪的男友（现在是前男友了），并决定将气撒在对方的车上——正如凯莉·安德伍德在她那首“Before He Cheats”的歌词中所写的那样，是的，巴基决定将它一一照办。</p><p>    2、坏消息是，那辆车实际上不是他前男友的。</p><p>    3、好消息是，车子被巴基毁了的那位阔佬（当然是托尼）似乎认为这事很搞笑，而且他本人超辣——正是巴基最爱的那一款。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【铁冬】Before He Cheats

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Before He Cheats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606356) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 



铁冬 Before He Cheats

by：Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)

Summary:

1、巴基终于恨透了他那不忠又虚伪的男友（现在是前男友了），并决定将气撒在对方的车上——正如凯莉·安德伍德在她那首“Before He Cheats”的歌词中所写的那样，是的，巴基决定将它一一照办。

2、坏消息是，那辆车实际上不是他前男友的。

3、好消息是，车子被巴基毁了的那位阔佬（当然是托尼）似乎认为这事很搞笑，而且他本人超辣——正是巴基最爱的那一款。

========================

 

当巴基要再更年轻一点的时候，他也曾被卷入过一两次麻烦中，但比起他和史蒂夫成长起来的那个街区中的其他孩子们，他绝对算得上是个天使。事实上，真要认真算起来，那些将他卷入其中的那些麻烦几乎都是史蒂夫的错，这个punk。

当然了，他不是没有做过关于回到过去的白日梦，去将那些冤枉过他、欺负过史蒂夫的家伙们一一报复回去，但巴基不是那种会将这类报复幻想付诸实践的人。他是那些旧日格言的忠实拥护者，坚信活得好就是最好的报复。

所以谁都没法解释他此刻到底为何要这么做。他手拿一根棒球棍径直进入那个停车场，眼睛里的怒火几乎能够融化钢铁。巴基认为每个人都有一个不可触碰的底线，至少现在看来，布洛克显然准确地找到了他的那个底线。

当那辆闪亮而昂贵的兰博基尼出现在他的视线里，巴基露出了一个狰狞的微笑，他加快了脚步冲向那辆车，用手里的棒球棍给予那盏头灯干脆利落的一击。

“这一下，是为了所有那些言不由衷的虚伪恭维，”他咆哮着，享受着玻璃被击碎的声音，“而这一下，是为了所有被你踢过的猫——因为我清楚你绝对踢过我的猫，”他继续说道，将另一盏头灯粉碎。

“理所当然地凭自己高兴，占用我的一切时间，”他将棒球棍捅进引擎盖里，用的力气太大以至于差点没能将它拔出来，接着他走向后视镜，使它们一一彻底爆裂开来，“用狗屎的废话阻止我和史蒂夫待在一起。”

巴基将手中的棒球棍扔下，从兜里扯出自己的钥匙，用它们在车子两侧划出尖锐而愤怒的纹路。他感到所有的愤怒痛苦与不公正都随着这酣畅淋漓的可怕暴力行为被宣泄了出来。他用钥匙在车前盖上刻了一个巨大而潦草的“操你的，布洛克！”。

“这是为了你不断趁我不在将酒吧里的那些人带回来，”他咕哝着说道，将钥匙塞回口袋，从后兜里拉出一只弹簧折刀。“还把他们操进我的床单里！”

一个接一个的，巴基在每个车轮上都戳了个洞，他感到越来越平静。在他身后有三三两两的路人开始聚集起来，显然有人已经开始在用手机录视频了，这让他心不在焉地想到自己也许该乔装一下什么的再过来的。被布洛克知道到底是谁毁了他的车是一回事，视频传开后被拘留则是完全不同意义上的另一回事了。

但既然巴基已经开始了，他就很难再半途停下来，所以他决心继续砸下去。巴基重新捡起棒球棍，反手将车窗击碎，他继续着自己的长篇大论，与此同时不由得开始思考自己到底是有多蠢才会让布洛克侵入自己的生活里这样久。

“——在我因为失去左臂而痛苦的时候开玩笑，”他将棒球棍捅进每一扇挡风玻璃里，一下接着一下，“而我，居然真的相信你在帮忙——你这狗屎！”

他的呼吸变得粗重起来，不确定还剩下什么没有被毁掉，巴基用棒球棍支撑着自己，他审视着自己的成果，并在相当长的时间里头一次感受到了宁静。录像的人群中有个人开始为他加油，而其他人则大声地清了清嗓子。

“谁是布洛克？”

巴基转过身，感到空气被从他的肺里挤压出来，因为，嘿，这是个身材矮小，深色皮肤又绝顶英俊的家伙！那人凑近了他，开始读被刻在车前盖上的那些涂鸦，一个紧张的微笑略过他的脸，他的两只手都插在口袋里。凌乱的十分有艺术感的头发，有色墨镜，身上穿着的西装比巴基在纽约荒谬的一年份房租还昂贵，以及那双可以使任何人坠入爱河的眼睛。

“他是我狗屎的前男友，”巴基干巴巴地答道，有些不确定该拿手里的棒球棍怎么办，既然他计划中的砸车行动已经完成了。

那名英俊的陌生人抬起一边眉毛，但他点了点头，“没错，这就可以解释了。我错过了你的前半段演讲，我假定——仅仅只是假定，”他停顿了一下，露出一个戏谑的微笑，而巴基不由自主地对此同样回以微笑，“他劈腿了？”

“对。而且不止一次。在最近一次我提前回家并发现他和另一个人躺在我的床上时，他甚至厚着脸皮问我是否想要加入，”巴基惊讶于自己竟然在笑，因为突然之间，那听上去的确有些滑稽，他开始觉得刚才的毁车行为稍微有些过激了。“接着他又让我待在那里看着他们把事情做完——那是我的公寓！”

“哇哦，是啊，如果是我，我也会去砸他的车的，”那陌生人同意道，伸手撩了撩自己的头发。“我但愿你已经把公寓的锁换过了？”

“是啊，还把所有的密码都改了。我很确定这变态在我的电脑里装了间谍软件什么的。考虑到他花了那么长的时间来背着我劈腿，可笑的是他居然没法容忍我和任何人过于接近，即使是我自己的朋友也不行。”

那英俊的陌生人又靠近了一小步，脸上流露出明显的担忧，“就当是为了你自己——你应该到警察局去申请一个禁止令，以防万一。”

很好，看起来这个人不仅仅是在外表意义上有着侵略性的吸引力，听上去他甚至似乎还是一个好人。这让巴基的心更加破碎了一点，因为他本有那么多的时间来寻找一个像是这样的人，但他却将所有时间和人生浪费在了布洛克身上。

“我原本认为毁了他的车就是一切的结束了，但……”现在巴基开始认真思考陌生人的建议了，他开始担心当布洛克看到自己的新车变成这样后会作何反应，“也许我不该这么想，我本该随时选择甩了他的。”

“我猜你是第一次做这种事？”巴基点点头，“非常惊人，顺便一提，我是说——哇哦——令人叹为观止，你装了义肢，是吗？”巴基再次点点头，“那真是，无与伦比的毁灭性力量，我的朋友。这可是一辆价值330,000美元的车，你知道吗？”

说来奇怪，他其实不知道。巴基当然清楚兰博基尼不便宜，但昂贵到那程度？布洛克到底他妈的是怎么设法搞到这么大一笔现金的啊？

“呃，不论如何，现在它已经是一件价值330,000美元的垃圾了。”

陌生人迸发出一阵大笑，那真的是非常，非常开心的笑声。他的眼周围甚至出现了一些细小的纹路，他的整个身体都因为那大笑而弓了起来。如果他再不停止表现得这么完美，巴基就要忍不住完全符合法律规定地去讨要他的手机号码了。

“说的没错，所以，那个叫布洛克的家伙有这么一件垃圾？你觉得他会忍气吞声吗？”他还在发笑，但他抛出的这个问题已经严重到足够让巴基僵住了。

“根据以往的情况来看，他几乎总是在破产边缘徘徊着，但我想他大概是给自己找了一个糖爹，”巴基嘟哝道。

他将手伸进口袋，扯出自己的手机，然后把相册打开。他略微翻了几下，然后找到了那张照片，那是一张近照，画面里布洛克正和自己的新任男友在乱搞。然后是又一张，同样的男人正四肢摊开躺在兰博基尼的车前盖上，而布洛克的手正放在他的小腹上——看上去马上就要滑到他的裤子里去了——显然还有另一个没出镜的家伙为他们拍了这组照片。每一张照片底下都附有一条同样的附注：

抛弃掉残疾了的旧模特，换回了这个新的闪亮男孩！拜托，谁都会想要带着这样的甜心出门兜风的，就连这不再是半旧了的车也这样想。；p

“他把这个发给你了？”

“贴在了网上。”

陌生人摘下了自己的眼镜将它们折叠起来放进口袋，他蹙着眉看着巴基的手机，伸手又翻了一遍那组照片，“他在这里工作？”

“嗯哼。”

“漂亮的复仇。哦，你知道，除了这其实不是他的车这件事。但管他呢？这简直壮观透了！”

他微笑着把手机递还给巴基，因此巴基不得不花了几秒钟才从那微笑里回过神来察觉到他究竟说了些什么。巴基回头去看那辆车，接着又转过头来看向那陌生人。“等一等，什么叫做这其实不是他的车？”

“这车周二的时候停在这里，他们只不过是借用它摆了个姿势，但它不属于他们中的任何人。”

巴基感受到了寒冷的恐惧。“不，这不可能！这一定是他的车！”

“这不是，相信我。”

“而你又怎么能这样肯定呢？”

那英俊的陌生人露出一个有些羞涩的微笑，那使得巴基想要去亲吻他的脸。布洛克总是为他喜欢亲吻脸颊而取笑他，但巴基不认为这是陈腐过时的，并且在这一刻，他真心地想要去亲吻这个陌生人的脸颊，即使他们才不过初次见面。

“呃，好吧，其实是因为这是我的车。”

关于亲吻的事从巴基的脑中瞬间飞了出去，棒球棍从他的手中摔落在地，他感到自己的心脏被提了起来就停在了胸腔里。“你再说一遍？”

“那车。是我的。”他从口袋里将钥匙勾出来，按了按远程遥控器，那车马上愉快地鸣叫起来，仿佛什么都没坏一样。“当你把棒球棍捅进车里的时候警报却没响让我稍微有点懊恼——或者说印象深刻？我不晓得，两者之一吧。噢，哦噢，你看上去仿佛要昏倒了！”

“这是你的车，”巴基窒息地说道，忘记了该如何呼吸。“我就在刚刚，把你价值330,000美元的车子砸坏了，而你却……”巴基的双腿背叛了他，但在他摔倒在散落一地的碎玻璃上之前他被那车的主人及时抓住了，他稳稳支撑着巴基以防他再次摔倒。

“很好，冷静点，深呼吸。”

“我没法活下去了，”巴基喘息着说道，用一只颤抖的手捂住自己脸，“我他妈怎么可能还得起你那么多钱呢？”

“你不用还我钱，”那有着英俊面容的陌生人保证道，用手在巴基后背上安抚地画着圈。

巴基呻吟起来，将涌出来的泪水眨回去，他含糊不清地嘀咕着不成字句的话，像是就要被送进监狱了，失去所有军队补贴，史蒂夫会饿死的——他几乎没法确定自己说了些什么，就只是巨大的恐惧和痛苦伴随着呜咽歇斯底里地从他嘴里涌了出来。

“嘿，come on，我不会叫警察的，”那人发誓道，将巴基扯进一个拥抱里。“没有警察，不用还我钱，没人会饿死，或者被迫从艺术学校辍学，或者被迫为了钱出售器官。你其实帮了我一个忙，真的，我可以用这件垃圾当理由去换一辆新的布加迪。而且，噢，我不会再把车随便停在车库里了。这里的安保显然糟糕透了。”

巴基像是个膝盖蹭破了皮的小孩般抽噎着，他从对方的怀抱里退出来，擦着眼睛。“你确定那没关系？”

“朋友之间哪有什么兰博基尼，对吗？”他的笑容看上去又大又明亮，因此巴基抓住了他的肩膀，凑上去将一个吻烙在他脸颊上。当他重新退开，那被他刚刚吻过的脸颊变成了漂亮的粉红色，就连另一边也不例外。红晕在那人脸上显得可爱极了。

“我叫巴基，顺便一提。”他说道，握住对方的手摇了摇。

“托尼，”对方遍布着老茧和伤痕的手用力抓住了巴基的。

“你站在旁边看我砸车究竟看了多久？”

“哦，几乎看了全程，”托尼答道，仿佛很好笑地咧开嘴。“那简直激动人心，一场人类成功战胜机器的伟大胜利——你觉得我们去喝点东西继续聊聊这个怎么样？”

滑稽的是，托尼看上去几乎在预期巴基会拒绝他。“那听上去太棒了，托尼。”

他们终于停止了愚蠢地互相摇晃对方的手，托尼弯下腰去捡那根棒球棍，他晃动着将它穿过破碎的挡风玻璃抵到副驾驶座上去，几乎是立刻，车里的警报响了起来，刺耳的声音几乎能把死人唤醒。

“你是在逗我吗？”托尼拍着那车，手忙脚乱地摆弄着手中的遥控器钥匙，费了好一番功夫才成功让车子安静了下来。他拍了拍巴基的肩膀，“搞定，让我们去喝东西吧。”

令巴基感到惊讶和愉快的是，托尼握住了他的手领着他走出了地下车库，而在他们身后的地下车库里，好事者们仍然聚集在一起不断拍着那辆被砸碎的车。巴基抓紧了托尼的手，没法抑制住胸膛中飘扬起来的希望和小小激动。

对此寄予希望也许是愚蠢的，但不论如何巴基还是这么做了。而这希望，最终将会构建出一个该死的完美的关于在一起的故事。

END


End file.
